Lady Tornado
by Amnesty
Summary: In a modern world of super beings Lady Tornado aka Temari finds herself thrown into the most uncomfortable situation imaginable and has to come to terms with who she is as not only a top super hero but as a woman as well.
1. A New Mission

A/N

Yes, I know I have like four other stories that I'm currently writing but I'm still working on them and actually have quite a bit done. I just can't leave an idea sitting and then not upload it... Gomen gomen. Well... anyways. This should be interesting. This is obviously AU and all the character's ages have been uped but they're not twisted around so it's not that hard to follow. They're all in their younger twenties. I hope this story will be pleasurable to your eyes.

Lady Tornado

"No!" Frantically screamed a young woman into the darkness of the dusty streets of Suna. "No! Let me go! Please- please," she begged pleadingly in between her pitiful wails. Deep inside a deep alley between run down buildings lit only by the pale streetlights of the empty Suna street and the cigarettes of four large men and a frantic young woman.

A large beefy man twisting her wrist loomed over her as he brought his face so unnervingly close to her's that she felt that she could get drunk just being in his presence. "Ah, don't be so afraid darlin'. Me and my friends just saw your pretty self walkin' by and wanted you to join our little party. See, Ishida here is getting married in a couple of weeks and we want to show him a good time," he said through slurred lips and stained teeth turning to the three men standing behind him.

"Please- just let me go. I just want to go."

The man holding her twisted her arm even more as the young woman withered in pain, letting out a blood churning scream. The four men let out a hearty laughter at her obvious discomfort and feeling encouraged the man twisted her arm even harder until a sickening pop came followed by another scream of pain. He released her and watched her fall the the cement- cradling her injured arm. Turning away from the men she crawled haphazardly toward the alley wall the best she could.

"Don't have all the fun over there Dan. Leave a bit to the rest of us." Said another one of the woman's tormentors. He made his way over and knelt by the frightened woman placing a calloused hand on her hip rubbing it up and down and then underneath her short skirt. "Don't mind Dan any. He doesn't know how to treat woman like I do. Don't worry I'll treat you like the lady you are." He placed his other hand on her face and began to turn her toward him until he felt a sudden, sharp pain against the side of his face. He grasped his face as he fell back grunting in sudden pain. Looking at the girl he saw her dropping a chunk of fallen brick and was quickly making her escape.

Laughter once again enveloped the men as another briskly man walked to her. "Aww, look at that. She likes you Ishida. Does your woman do the same to you?" He laughed as he grabbed the woman by her hair and yanked her back toward the group. "You're not leaving us yet. Are you pretty lady? The real fun hasn't even started yet."

The young woman yelped in pain as she was roughly pulled back to the group of crude men and though she struggled with all her might she was no match for four drunken grown men. She continued screaming incoherent pleas as the man who had her by the hair sat to the ground and pulled her back toward him. Snaking his arms around her petite chest, uncaring of the girls injured arm and her shap cry, he held her in place against him and to a sickening slow sniff of her dark brown hair.

"Maseo, it's your big night! You can have the first ride!" He cheered.

The man who was presumably Maseo casually walked up to the young woman and began unfastening his belt. Wanting to be made useful the two other men positioned themselves by the girl's side and began spreading and binding her legs.

"Fuck, this is going to be wondrous." Maseo uttered through husky pants as he positioned himself before her.

"I get her next!" Spoke Ishida. "I spotted her so I get her next!"

"No! No-no-no-no! No!" Cried the young woman futilely as one of her worst fears was moments away from becoming a very real nightmare. She tried her best to separate her mind and body and force her thoughts to be anywhere except in this dark alley where she was about to be violently raped repeatedly, but as hard as she tried she couldn't help but be trapped in her current hell.

Closing her eyes as tight as she could she tried to brace herself for the upcoming event... but it never came. In a quick flash she could hear the man Maseo went flying through the air and landed with a thick _thud _against the paved alley. Reopening her eyes she saw the figure of a well toned woman all dressed in tight black standing right in front of her. Her face was also covered in a black mask that covered only half of her tanned face. The powerful woman glanced down at the terror filled woman with her intense teal eyes that quickly shot the most frightening look she's ever seen anyone conjure up and the men that still held the girl's arms and legs.

The men quickly shot to their feet and began backing away. The young woman took this opportunity to try her best to scramble as far away as she could but unfortunately when she was first grabbed she seemingly twisted her ankle while trying to resist being drugged into this alley. So with a bad ankle and arm she made best to drag herself behind a nearby dumpster.

"Shit," commented Dan. "It's Lady Tornado. What do we do."

"First off." The woman cut in. "Don't call me that. Idiot reporters and their stupid names," she said, mumbling the last part. "Second." Started the darkly clad woman calmly. "We can either do this the boring easy way where you just give up now and save some broken limbs or the fun way where I beat the fear into you. Which will it be?"

Ishida broke into a large grin. "Well I say there're four of us and only one of you. I say we add another member to our little party gentlemen!"

A lop sided grin spread across her face as she cocked her head to the side. "Drunken men really do lack all logic. This will be fun."

"Let's take her, Tohiru!" Yelled Ishida has he and Tohiru rushed the masked vigilantly.

Tohiru lunged toward the woman expecting to grab her by her arms and hold her for Ishida but those ideas quickly fizzled into dust as Lady Tornado grabbed him by his neck tie and twisted around him pulling the tie tightly to where it was hard for him to breath and quickly bringing her right leg forward and kicking him in the gut. Still holding onto Tohiru's tie she quickly turned and blocked Ishida's incoming blow with ease. He tried a combo with his left but was once again blocked and with a graceful turn by Lady Tornado she flung her leg into a high kick, sending him sprawling. Her attention once again returning to Tohiru ,who was trying his best to claw at his bound neck, she tugged hard and sent him flying against the brick wall.

Trying to get the element of surprise Dan comes from behind but came short when Lady Tornado took to a short dash to the wall that she used to run up and do a back flip over the unaware Dan. In midair she grabs his shirt and once she makes contact with the ground kicks him in his lower back making him fall painfully to the ground. Maseo came at her but when he got too close she slammed her black leather boot's heel into his foot and grabbed him by the neck Tohiru came once again but was quickly greeted with a swift kick to the gut. She then used her elbow and gave a quick blow to Maseo's chin.

Taking a quick command by Ishida, who appeared to be the ring leader of the group, they all went at Lady Tornado at once. Two came at her front who both simultaneously threw punches at her. She detoured one onslaught away with a wave of her hand that didn't even seem to have any contact at all and quickly brought a fist to the others mid chest. Dunking low under the others comeback she brought her other fist into his stomach and in a flash she was back up, backhanding the other man to the ground. The one who moved around came after her backside but she quickly turned and grabbed his arm and twisting it until it gave a horrid cracking sound. She then kicked him away for some distance and did a somersault with her feet coming into contact with his head bringing him down. Ishida, who was the last mad standing, grabbed her but with her skill she quickly took this to her advantage and arced her back, bringing her heel into the back of his head. Flipping around she brought her palm forward and out of nowhere a powerful gust came and sent him flying down the ally into the outer rim of the large garbage bin.

The young woman who was hiding behind the bin let out a loud scream as the garbage bin rung with the sudden impact. She had her eyes sealed tight as she held her hands tightly to her ears while the fight was taking place and after a few minutes of silence she finally willed enough courage to open her eyes once again. Looking forward she saw Lady Tornado standing before, not even fazed about just taking out four, very large me out only moments before. The girl gasped in surprise and pushed her self farther back into the trash bin. Scared speechless she could only star wide eyed at her rescuer.

Lady Tornado wore a full black leather suit that hugged her body tightly, revealing her toned body. It also looked as if she wore some light armor made into her suit over her stomach and front hamstrings. She wore black leather boots that reached all most to her knees with clasps running down its sides. Her leather sleeves only came a quarter length down and her hands were covered with black gloves with metal knuckles built in. Looking at her face she seemed to be very beautiful even though half of it was covered by a black mask, but through that was the most splendid teal eyes she had ever seen that gleamed unparalleled vigor. Though, if her look of superiority wasn't so great, her unusual hairstyle of four large ponytails coming from the back of her head would seem all most childish in a way. Although it strangely complemented her. Not many could pull off that look.

"You're... You're Lady Tornado aren't you?" She asked meekly, even though she knew the answer.

"Psh, I hate that name. Stupid reporters lack all originality these days." She replied calmly.

"But you're her?"

"I suppose. And who might you be?"

"Me-Megumi."

"How old are you?"

"... Seventeen."

"And Megumi, what was a pretty young woman like you doing walking home in this neighborhood by yourself at night?" Lady Tornado asked annoyed.

And with that question all the recent happening once again came flooding back into Megumi's mind. Bursting in to sorrowful wails she flung forward and latched onto Lady Tornado's legs. "I-" she started pitifully. She tried to explain herself farther but she her voice didn't seem to want to work at the moment.

Lady Tornado sighed and knelled down to where she was at Megumi's level. Megumi quickly took the offer and flung herself into her arms and began sobbing into her shoulder. Punching a hidden button by her ear Lady Tornado was put on a line to an unknown entity.

"Kaze to Puppeteer. I need police and an ambulance sent to 23rd street and Oniyu. We have a kid whose pretty shook up down here as well."

"Roger," came a muffled voice over what Megumi guessed was some sort of radio, but at the moment she didn't really care."

"Don't worry. The police will be here soon and they'll be able to take care of things from here."

Megumi gasped and gripped Lady Tornado as tightly as she could with her pained arm. "Don't leave me! Please!" She pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't leave you until the police get here. Subtle down. It will be okay. Your safe now..."

"Thank you... I can't believe it's really you... Any other day under any other circumstances this would be a dream come true."

"I get that a lot..."

"Do you think I'll ever get to meet you again."

_'This kid got awfully clingy fast,' _thought Lady Tornado. "Doubt it kid. Unless you do something stupid purposely that you need rescuing from and even then I can't promise anything. It's not like I can be everywhere at once. So I don't suggest that."

"So you've never rescued someone multiple times? What about all those comics and cartoons where the hero always has someone who the specifically look out for and rescues them from danger."

"Look Megumi, that's fiction. This is reality. There's only one person who've I've ever rescued more that once and that was the President. Past that there's never been yet a single person that has been unlucky enough for trouble to just follow them around everywhere they went."

"Ohh..."

"It's a good thing that people don't repeatedly have to be rescued from me."

"Oh, I know. It's just... You're so cool. It just makes me sad that this will be the only time I get to see you." They both turned to the sounds of sirens that were approaching their area.

Lady Tornado pulled away and stood watching as the flashing lights reflected off the display glass off the buildings across the way draw closer. "Well, this is my cue to head out." She turned back to Megumi who was bent over sniffling.

"Chin up Megumi. Who knows. You might just bump into my secrete identity one day."

"Yeah..." Megumi looked up but then she realized that Lady Tornado was gone. Beyond her she watched as a police man ran toward her.

* * *

Lady Tornado quickly ran atop the tall buildings, leaping over the breaks with ease with the assistance of the wind she controlled willfully. Stopping at one particularly tall building she turned and gazed over the Suna nightly skyline. Glancing up she momentarily watched the bright starts illuminating the sky. She loved her home here. It was rough at first but since all of the changes in the past few years things have really been turning toward the better. She turned her eyes away from the night's sky, not having time for such trivial things, she entered a quick code to a locked container on top of the building and pulled out some street clothes.

"Puppeteer I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning."

"Sleep tight." Replied the male voice on the other end.

Undoing the clasps of her boots she slip them off and placed them inside. She then unzipped her body suit and shivered as the cold air hit her body. The desert city was cold at night. Folding up her outfit she placed it into the container, followed by her gloves and mask then closing the container that locked automatically. She then quickly slid on her black fitted pants and loose lilac colored top. She slipped on her open toed shoes, followed by her beige overcoat trench that she tied around her waist.

Walking to the edge of the building she scanned the surroundings for anyone who might be around but saw that the streets were dead and without hesitation she stepped over the ledge and began plummeting toward earth. Wind wrapped around her as she fell and built a cushion between her and the ground, slowing her exponentially. When she hit the ground her legs only bent slightly to take pressure off her knees she righted quickly and nonchalantly turned into the streets to head home.

* * *

The next day Temari Sabaku, a successful board member of 26, headed into the main lobby of Sabaku Inc., a family run company that excelled in creating military weaponry and defensive contraptions for their country. For many years their company held a powerful, yet notorious reputation brought on many years by the cruel handling of most of the Sabaku line that took control. Some of the most frightening weapons ever imagined have been created in this very complex. The last owner was Temari's very own father, although she hates being connected to that man in any shape or form. He put his family through a hell that only now are the finally making a comeback from. Mostly because now he is now finally dead and another certain incident that happened to her youngest brother, Gaara.

Temari Sabaku is the oldest of three followed by her bothers Kankuro and Gaara, each about a year apart and that's all whom she really claims. Her mother died while she was young and though her few memories of her are mostly pleasant Temari is just trying on focusing on moving forward. She also had an uncle who seemed nice but could now be burning with her father for all she cared.

Now Gaara is in control of the company to the shock of many, but he is doing quite well in his new position. Though the company still creates weapons that yes, do often result in the death of others. Gaara has taken it upon itself to monitor where these weapons go and to make sure that they don't "fall" into the wrongs hands as they so often did in the past. Let's just say that when Gaara took charge many CEO's and higher ups were "let go" and later arrested for... misdeeds. The Sabaku children also turned their family life into an opposite direction once their father had died that... coincidentally cut crime in Suna by more that a quarter.

Life was going great for Temari and she didn't think things could go any better at the moment. Walking toward the from desk she greeted Sayuri who was their long time receptionist. A kind woman who was reaching her mid forties. Sitting next to her was her daughter.

"Good morning Miss Sabaku. You look very nice today." Sayuri greeted.

"Good morning. Thank you." Temari turned to the young woman. "Megumi what are you doing out of school today? And what happened to your face and arm."

Megumi, the girl who was attacked the night before, hung her head. "While coming home last night some men... jumped me and attacked me. The hit me in the face I don't know how many times, pulled my shoulder out of place and twisted my ankle." Megumi wipped a couple of tears from her eyes as her mother did the same.

"Oh my..." Temari started, sounding generally concerned. " They didn't... I'm sorry it's non of my business..."

"They didn't do anything!" Megumi interjected. "Luckily Lady Tornado came and stopped those men. She even put one in ICU for head trauma..."

_'Resist cocky smily...' _"Oh..."

"They got what was coming to them." Sayuri started. "I'm just so thankful that Lady Tornado was around to stop them... I'm sorry..." She had to once again wip the tears from her eyes. "Megumi has gotten permission to take a few days off from school to recuperate. I hope you don't mind but I talked with the other receptionist, Matsuri, and she agreed to take my shift so I could stay home with my daughter. I just have to wait until she get's out of her class. Megumi's here because she didn't want to be home alone..."

"I understand. Take all the time you need." Temari said with a kind smile. "Megumi, I'm glad to see you're safe."

Megumi perked up and smiled happily. "I'm only safe because Lady Tornado rescued me! You have no idea Miss Sabaku- she's the coolest person ever!"

"Looks like Lady Tornado has an admirer." Said a young dark headed man who stopped beside Temari.

"Good morning Mr Sabaku." Sayuri said.

"Kankuro," Temari greeted. "Have you been listening long?"

"Just overheard the last bit actually."

"Megumi was attacked last night."

"Is that so?" He sounded surprised.

"Lady Tornado saved me. She's the coolest."

"What about Puppeteer? He's pretty cool too, right?"

"No way," Megumi replied quickly, shaking her head with a sour face. "His powers are all right but his make up is super creepy. What grown man wears make up anyway? Totally unhot."

Temari couldn't help as she began to laugh a great deal at the expense of her brother who starred with his mouth agape to the girl in front of him. Kankuro crossed his arms and pouted as he turned away. "Well... I think he's cool." This earned another round of laughter by Temari where Sayuri and Megumi joined in mostly because of hearing Temari laugh over what Kankuro said.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Temari waved her hands apologetically as she tried to regain her composure. "Oh... I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"It wasn't that funny Temari..." Kankuro deadpanned.

Temari snickered as she motioned Kankuro to stop before she started laughing again. "I- I have to get to work. So do you Kankuro." She turned to Sayuri and Megumi. "I'm glad to see you safe Megumi. You get well soon."

"Thank you Miss Temari."

Temari and Kankuro both head to the elevator and headed to the highest floor to where Gaara's office was. Temari stood smugly on one side as Kankuro stood to his side and sulked.

"It's not funny Temari. Stop smiling."

"Oh grow up Kanky. So she doesn't like your makeup. I'm sure there are some women who are into that crap."

"It's not makeup! It's face paint." He defended.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Temari raised her arms in mock defeat. "Face paint."

"You know what? Just leave me alone."

The elevator door slid opened and the pair slipped out into the well furnished hallway. They made their way to a pair of intricate double doors where they stopped. Kankuro knocked and then walked right in. Inside the large well decorated office was a young redheaded man who sat at a large desk mounded with paper work. He looked up at the two who entered but showed no emotion as they approached.

"Good morning Gaara," Temari and Kankuro said in unison to their younger brother. Gaara only nodded at their greeting.

"Could you both take a seat?" Gaara asked calmly. The two complied.

"You wanted to see us about something?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes, as you both know we are currently in contract with Nara Labs in the city of Konoha correct?"

As Temari knew that about two years ago, after Gaara had turned the reputation of their company around, created a contract with Nara Labs in the Country of Fire. Nara Labs was a very well know company that excelled in all types of sciences. They are the leading labs that create new and enhanced medicine, astrological, geology, oceanography, blah blah blahology discoveries and so forth. If there was any such thing as a jack of all trades of scientific pursuits it was found in Nara Labs. The center lab was located in Konoha where we had the contact with. They recently were entrusted with one of our new top secret weapons which they were studying the long term effects of if any .

"We are both aware." Kankuro answered for the both of them.

"Well, the current representative between our company and theirs has recently succumbed to a heart attack and has requested an early retirement. As you know this is a sensitive duty that can not be entrusted to just anyone and so, until we can train a permanent replacement I've decided that you, Temari, will be his temporary replacement until then."

Temari stared at him a moment. "I'm sorry what?" She couldn't have heard him right. The Konoha representative stayed in Konoha for months at a time and he couldn't be serious thinking about sending her away for that long.

"You are to leave for Konoha in the next few days where you will take up duty as liaison."

"But... But Gaara. What about, "Temari checked the room, even though she knew they were the only ones in there. She lowered her voice anyway. "What about Lady Tornado? Suna needs me."

"Kankuro and I can handle things just fine by ourselves. Suna's not going to crumble without you for a few months."

"Yeah Temari," Kankuro started. "Think of it as a vacation."

Temari pounded her fists against her armrests. "Damn it! I don't want a vacation! Why can't you send Kankuro?"

"I considered it, of course, but I came to the conclusion that your abilities where much more in line with this task. When you want to be you can be quite diplomatic and you have a sharp mind that does will with math and sciences."

"So that's it. You're just sending me away?"

Gaara sighed, "it will only be temporary."

Temari brushed a hand through her loose hair as she tried to come to terms with her new responsibility. She squeezed her eyes tight as she could feel the beginning of a migraine coming on and it certainly didn't help matters that Kankuro decided it was wise to turn to her, point and let out a triumphant "hah!"

... Oh how he will pay.

Ending note:

Hope you guys liked it so far. Yes I know the names are corny and stupid but I wanted them to be that way! Next Chapter Temari will arrive at Nara Labs and maybe maybe not meet a certain someone... Please review as it as a good source of "vitamin M" for motivation.


	2. Greetings Konoha

Author's Note: It is I and I have returned from a long spell of… heck I'm just lazy and afraid of the science side of this story. Well anyways here is Chapter 2 and I must apologize for the long wait. I'll try to avoid that next time….

Please Read and REVIEW! They keep me motivated. Especially the ones that tell me that they're getting telling me to get with it.

* * *

Temari exited the Konoha airport terminal with little vigor as she silently made her way to the baggage claim. After a long flight she was happy to be back on land and ready to jump onto action. Normally she didn't mind flying but, truth be told, she didn't really want to be here right now knowing that her skills as both a CEO of her family's company and a crime fighter was better being used in Suna than here in this city. The sooner she completed this task the sooner she could get back to where she belonged. Once to the baggage claim area she immediately spotted a sharply dressed woman with platinum blonde hair wrapped in a stylish loose bun. Her crystal blue eye scanned the area- seemingly looking for someone in specific and was holding a small sign that read: "Ms. Sabaku" in perfect penmanship. It didn't take Temari long to deduce that this woman must be her escort to Nara Labs. Temari briskly walked toward the young woman with a trained stride of unparalleled confidence. Years of bilingual lessons kicked in as she switched into their language.

"I am Temari Sabaku and you are my escort to the facility I presume?" The young woman turned and her eyes widened momentarily as she took in Temari but her look of shock quickly turned into a perfect, if not a bit forced, smile.

"Yes, Miss Sabaku. Hello, my name is Yamanaka Ino and I am indeed your escort today. I hope your plane ride was comfortable." She chirped cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

Temari shrugged, "as comfortable as a long plane ride could be I suppose."

"That's nice," she commented, as if she didn't really care what Temari's response was either way. " If you'll excuse me a moment." She brought up a highly technical computer pad and pressed a couple of objects on the touch screen. "Kiba."

"Ye-" A voice on the other end began.

"Miss Sabaku is here. Bring the limo around."

"All-" He was quickly cut off by Ino who curtly ended the message.

"Shall we collect your bags?"

Giving a silent nod she turned to the conveyor belt and the two women watched as the passenger bags began to rotate out of the wall, circling in a rotating arch. As others began to pick up their possessions and leaving Ino took this time to hail an airport employee with a cart to carry Temari's luggage to the limo and after what seemed like an unusually long time, placing the uneasy feeling of lost bags in the back of her mind. Eventually Temari's luggage finally began to pull around and she pointed them out to the airport employee. He grabbed her luggage immediately and began to place them on the luggage cart.

"That's all of them." Temari stated.

Ino eyed the two bags on the cart suspiciously. "One large suitcase and a duffel bag? That's all you brought with you?" She asked incredulously.

"That's all I need." Temari replied nonchalantly. She even felt, personally, that she had over packed.

"My shoes would take up the large suitcase alone."

"Very interesting. Will we be leaving for the labs now or what?"

"The labs? Don't you want to go to your hotel and freshen up a bit first?"

"I'd rather get started immediately. I can "freshen up" later." Temari stated, quickly turning and heading to the pickup entrance with Ino and the baggage man in a rushed tow. Once outside she noticed the black limo parked in front with a young man with wild looks dressed in a driver's suit waiting outside.

"Kiba!" Ino exclaimed as she exited the building. "Hurry and get the bags. We're heading back to the labs."

"What about the hotel?" The man revealed to be Kiba asked.

"Change of plans. She wants to go the labs."

"Man, all right." He opened the door for both Temari and Ino to enter the limo, closing it behind them.

"Would you like a drink?" Ino asked courteously.

"No."

"All right. So, are you excited to be in Konoha? We are quite the tourist attraction."

"Not particularly."

"Have you ever been here before?"

"A few years back."

"Business then too?"

Temari irritable waved off her question. She had a long day, had a headache and Ino's chipper voice was not helping. Ino apparently took the hint and stayed silent. Temari heard the driver enter and they began to pull away from the airport. Once at a decent cruising speed Temari looked around for the button to bring the windows down wanting some fresh wind to circulate in the car.

"Can we roll down these windows?"

"No." Ino replied curtly.

An hour in and she's all ready made a friend. Garra would be so proud.

For a long while all Temari did was look out the windows as they drove by while Ino typed away on her computer pad. Looking out the car window Temari watched as they made their way through the busy streets at an unusually slow speed and it wasn't long before they came to a complete stop. Ino huffed as she punched a button next to her seat.

"Is there a problem?"

The chauffeur's voice came through to the back via speaker. "It looks as if we hit a traffic jam. Sorry ladies- looks like it might take a while."

Temari sighed and sunk into her seat.

"Do you see what's causing it?" Ino asked curiously.

There was a short pause. "Nope." Suddenly a quick bark was heard on the other side of the speaker. Temari raised an eyebrow to Ino who looked increasingly annoyed.

"Kiba… please tell me you didn't bring that mutt with you?"

"Akamaru isn't hurting anything. He likes to ride in the limo with me."

Ino opened her mouth in protest but a sudden crash outside drew everyone's attention away. In didn't even take a second before Temari was outside the car scanning her surroundings ahead. Further down the road she saw the commotion. A lone young man with spiky blonde hair stood proudly atop a well-groomed Porsche wearing a white trench coat and facing a worn middle-aged man. Temari couldn't tell what they were saying from this distance but it was obvious that there was some sort of pursuit involved between the two and the younger man had checkmate.

Temari then noticed the beaten man pulled out what looked to have been a small bomb. Her eyes widened by the fact that curious civilians surrounded the area. Multitudes of the young man's image began to appear all around the crowded street. Many things began to work at the same time. One copy grabbed the man from behind while another ripped the bomb from the man's hand, tossing it to the original on the Porsche. While all this was occurring the many other copies were busy, quickly grabbing the bystanders and moving them away. The original jumped down from the car and broke the window with the hand holding the bomb. The Porsche then exploded in a loud, thunderous burst catching him in the sudden explosion.

The ground rippled beneath Temari as she watched on. As the dust settled the once beautiful car laid now in ruin as the windows and doors are completely blown off and the outside was now warped and charred. The immediate surrounding area also didn't fare well as the cars surrounding had their windows blasted out and covered in thick dents. The closest building had metal debris lodged in its side and the door is halfway gone. She quickly searched for any signs of the original anywhere in the area but all she could see were the copies that quickly vanished from sight in a puff of smoke.

"Ms. Temari," Kiba said as he grabbed her arm. "I need you to get back in the car. It's not safe out here."

"What about him?" Temari replied. "That was Naruto right? We need to make sure he's okay. I'm going over there."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Temari but I can't let you do that." Kiba responded as he pulled her slightly to the limo. "I have to get you to where you need to be safely and right now this isn't the best place to be right now. He'll be fine- trust me. This is nothing for him."

Temari knew she could easily overpower him and do as she wished but that would most likely make her look suspicious and that was the last thing she needed as the new temporary liaison for Gaara. Surly Naruto was fine. He wouldn't be much of a crime fighter to be taken down so easily. She knew a bit about him, as he is one of the "better known" heroes of their time.

He grew up here in Konoha as an orphan and apparently didn't have that great of a childhood according to the news. Though he made the best of what he was given and held the desire to be great and protect this city the best he could. Somewhere in his childhood he discovered that he had a special ability that enabled him to create a vast amount of duplicates. He is also decently fast and strong for a person and those combinations gave him the ability to become what he always wanted to be: Konoha's protector. Oddly enough he broke the common trait of a secret identity and has always had his true self out in the open, never once hiding whom he really was. Temari thought the notion was ludicrous as the idea of everyone knowing who she was and what she did everywhere she went tiring- but Naruto seemed to love it.

Temari reentered the limo and took her seat across Ino who looked increasingly nervous.

"Too much excitement for you?" Temari asked amused.

"I prefer things to go a bit more smoothly. This doesn't exactly give the best impression of Konoha, does it?"

"Lighten up Ino." Chided Kiba. "Geez, when did you get so high strung all of a sudden."

"_What an interesting chauffer,"_ Temari thought with a smirk. _"Did these two used to date or something?" _

"I happen to have a lot of responsibilities Kiba and having to deal with you isn't helping my concentration. Now can we please get going? I'd like to get to the labs as soon as possible. I'm starting to get a headache."

"All right, all right." Kiba said as he closed the door. "But we're probably going to be stuck here a bit longer, but it looks like we can turn on the next intersection if we can get over.

"That's fine." Ino replied. She sighed as she turned to Temari. "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier."

"It's all right. A bomb just went off a block over I'm sure it was quite unnerving for a lot of people."

"Right, but I guess I can take this time to give you your id and explain lab protocols."

"That sounds good."

Ino reached into her bag and pulled out a small envelope. Opening she pulled out a scan card id on a clip with Temari's picture on it with the Nara Lab logo on it which just reminded her of the "prohibition sign" with Nara Labs written underneath it.

"There you go. This will get you into the facility and most low level areas by yourself; I suggest you don't lose it, but for the most part you will need to be escorted by myself or another at all times. I hope you understand."

"I understand. Top secret and things."

"Yes, I have access to most levels but we'll have to be let into the laboratories by someone with the proper authorization. All the laboratories have retina and thumbprint reorganization that I can't bypass.

Ino glanced out the window to check their progress. "We should be there shortly. We have a couple of more things to go over and we'll be all set.

* * *

The limo pulled down the long driveway that led to the large building beyond. They slowed to a stop when they reached a security booth. They were there for a moment as she presumed Kiba was speaking with the guards. After the moment passed they continued on until the reached the entrance to the building. Kiba promptly stopped the limo, exited, and opened the door for her an Ino to exit.

"Welcome to Nara Labs Ms. Sabaku." Ino greeted with her practiced smile as she ushered Temari towards the door.

The walked passed the watchful guards and through the automated doors into the rotunda. It was simple, yet sleek. A number of elevators moved up the walls and in the ceiling was tall and looking up she could see a large skylight letting in natural light.

"What do you think?" Ino asked.

"It's nice, but the complex does not look like it holds all of the facilities you claim it does. It's large to be certain but is this enough space to conduct research on all of your fields of study?"

Ino smiled and motioned Temari to follow her to a terminal near the front desk. "This place is larger than in appears Ms Temari. What you saw as we pulled up are mostly offices, meeting rooms, and other facilities for the staff members. As you may also know that though this is the main scientific facility there are other Nara Labs in the Fire Country that focus on other projects."

Ino pressed a button that brought up a holoprojection of the building and showed where they where by a yellow point at the entrance. "This is the directory. We have these terminals scattered at main intersections throughout the facility. They show where you are and each of the upper levels. You can select each level specifically and it will give you the layout of that level." As she explained this she switched the view to reflect her explanation. "And by pressing this you pull up the laboratories." A large view of multiple levels appeared. "These are located underground. Because of how large the lower laboratories are we can only view detailed sections in portion. There are twenty-three levels below the rotunda. The farther down you get the higher the security or importance of the project."

"Impressive," Temari observed honestly. "Which level is our project located?"

"Nineteen."

_"Nineteen? Really? I was hoping to be at least in the twenties." _Temari thought. "Very well. Are we ready to head there?"

"Would you like a tour first?"

"We can save the tour for tomorrow. I'd like to check in and head for the hotel to relax for the rest of the day."

"As you wish. We'll head there straight away." Ino turned away and lead Temari across the large entryway toward the elevators.

People nodded toward and greeted Ino as she passed by and with her promises to chat with them later. Temari wasn't surprised at all that she would be the social butterfly here. People eyed her a bit and gave her a quick nod and smile as she passed and Temari could tell that their gears were turning wondering who she was.

Looking up Temari caught sight of someone standing in the glass observation deck overlooking the rotunda. He wasn't the only one up there but for some reason he caught her eye. Perhaps it was because while the others looked about the rotunda while the talked amongst themselves he had his eyes upward toward the skylight, seeming uninterested in the conversation going on about them. He was young, probably around her age and had dark thick hair pulled into a tight ponytail. An odd hairstyle for a man but she wasn't one to talk, at least in one ego. Judging from his attire she deduced that he worked in one of the labs because he wore casual clothes under a white lab coat. She was almost out eyesight when he glanced down and panned across the people but suddenly stopped on her. Their eyes lingered on each other's for the short time before she walked passed his line of vision.


	3. Alley Meetings

A/N: Hey y'all. Here's the next chapter and… yeah. It took me about four months to write the ending fight scene… Sorry. I even just gave up and punched it through so sorry for the crappiness of it. So, please enjoy, and any comments are welcome.

* * *

Temari entered her well-furnished hotel room provided by Nara Labs and slid off her heels. Walking deeper into the room she eyed the fruit basket on the counter and swiftly grabbed an apple as she passed by and after taking a bite she walked into the bedroom and there found her luggage that had been brought up by, whom she presumed, Kiba.

She's glad she had locks on them.

Setting the apple on the nightstand Temari pulled out a comfortable shirt and shorts, after sliding into her nightclothes she resumed eating her apple and found her way to the large panned window in the living room. Pulling open the blinds Temari took in the view of Konoha as the sun began to set behind the tall buildings, creating cascading lights as they pass through.

Turning away she made her way back to her new bedroom and grabbed her phone that was lying on the bed. She quickly dialed a number and waited for the other side to answer.

_"…Temari?"_ Came the familiar voice in her native language.

_"Gaara. How are you? How's everything going?"_

_"Everything 's fine."_

_"Anything new?"_

_ "You've been gone for a day Temari. Nothing's change."_

_ "Well, I was just checking. It's been night for a while over there. Is Kankuro making his rounds?"_

_ "He is. How was your first day?"_

_ "Fine I suppose. I checked into the lab where they're containing Weapon #3654. All seems well. They're in the process of running diagnostics. The researchers seem quite knowledgeable. They threw some big words at me and told me I was in the way and 'asked' me to leave."_

_ "Sounds like scientists."_

Temari let out a small chuckle_. "You got that right."_ On the other end Temari heard a beep followed by muffled voices.

There was a small pause on the other line. _"…Gaara?"_

_"Sorry Temari. I'm picking up something on the scanner. I'll call you tomorrow."_

_ "All right. Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."_

_ "Goodnight."_

Temari hung up the phone a sunk down into the couch. Picking up the control she turned on the TV and found the news station. Automatically she recognized the scene. It was the road that she was on when they hit the traffic jam on the way to the labs.

"And this is the scene at today's traffic incident at Bondai and Natsune. As you can see the damage was kept to a minimum and contained by what looks like what was once was a Porsche. This incident was caused by Sado Yuuki who was attempting to rob the Fire Country bank until he was confronted by Konoha's self proclaimed protector: Uzumaki Naruto. After running into the crowded street he threatened to detonate a bomb he was concealing and by using the car Naruto was able to protect the surrounding area from any serious damage and fatalities. Thankfully there were no injuries and Sado has been put into custody.

Back to you Masahi."

The scene switched to of newsroom with two well-dressed anchors sitting behind a desk with the Konoha Symbol of an abstract leaf décor behind them.

"Thank you Ami." Masahi replied. "Now, I heard Naruto had a fun time with the bomb. How did that turn out?"

"Well, spectators had an interesting show. One of Naruto's copies did get caught in the explosion but he was seen shortly after helping with crowd control and posing for pictures."

"Did he have to use the Porsche though? Of all the cars- why the Porsche?" The anchor asked, laughing."

"Good question. I think he'll have a fun time explaining that one to his lawyer."

"Well no one was hurt and that's the important thing."

"It is indeed."

"On to other news-"

Temari clicked off the TV and sighed. She was already bored. It would be about this time that she would be starting her nightly prowl of her city. Instead she found her laptop and settled in to do her paper work. There wasn't a lot to do but it would keep her occupied for the next hour. Tomorrow she would begin her next day getting acquainted with the facility and the scientists and partake in their discussions and meetings.

Once finished with today's paperwork Temari had the idea and decided to look into the hotels 24hr gym. Normally she burnt a lot of energy hopping atop the buildings of Suna and beating up the bad guys, but she rightfully could not do that here and, as she was right now, she knew she would sleep badly tonight. After changing into a comfortable pair of work out clothes she headed to the gym where she would work out heavily into the early morning.

A few, uneventful weeks passed since coming to Konoha. Temari had adjusted well to work at Nara labs and had become a useful asset to her nation's project, much to the surprise of the other scientists involved in Weapon #3654. Apparently, they did not expect her to be so adept with scientific terminology and advanced theory. No longer did they seem to inwardly groan when she dropped by to check on the project and seemed to tolerate her presence a bit more than when she first began work here.

Ino was a chipper as always and still escorted Temari most places inside the facility but she now was not with her at all times when Temari idly sat in the common area while she worked on her reports. After getting to know Ino a bit she discovered that the girl wasn't all that bad. She was still quite annoying at times, in her opinion, but she seemed to have a good heart beneath her superficial surface. She talked very fondly of her two friends, Chouji and Shikamaru quite often, and a friend name Sakura, although she normally mentioned the later in a vindictive tone. It was one of those friendships where everything was a competition- even silly things.

Temari was sitting in one of the common areas at the moment and it was all most the end of another uneventful day and she began gathering her things to leave with plans of following through with her same routine: Go home, talk to Gaara and listen to Kankuro boast about how much fun he's having taking over her nightly shift, eat, and exercise for hours on end.

Ino, who was not far away as she aimlessly chatted up a group of co-workers, approached Temari and sat down next to her. She crossed her legs and turned to Temari with a suspicious smile.

"Want to go out tonight?"

"… Excuse me?"

"All you've done since you got here has been work as far as I know. Why don't you have dinner with my friends and me? We'll be eating at Chouji's family restaurant tonight. Even I have to admit that it's good stuff."

Temari thought for a moment but decided that anyone who willing "hung out" with Ino was not someone whom she would like to seriously associate with.

"No thank you. I think I'll stay at the hotel and catch up on things."

"Oh come one Ms. Sabaku. You're caught up. All you ever think about is work."

"You have no idea what all I think about."

Ino idly laughed like Temari made some sort of lame joke but still continued on persistently. "You can meet some of my friends that I've told you about. Believe it or not I actually have some very interesting friends that you would have to see to believe."

"Oh, I believe you."

Ino sighed when she figured out that she wasn't getting anywhere and turned around with an audible huff. It was obvious that she was not used to being turned down by anyone.

"Well, have fun with your evening then. I'm going home to get ready."

"Have a good night."

"You too." Ino replied as she stood and left Temari to herself to gather her things.

Before she knew it she was back at the hotel and watching the Konoha news. Not much was going on in the city that concerned her directly and when a segment on dogs needing a home came on she was grateful when her phone rang."

"Hello?"

"Temari!" It was Kankuro. "You'll never believe what just happened tonight."

"What? You finally became a man? I told you before Kankuro that your dolls don't count."

"Haha, very funny." Kankuro deadpanned, "But seriously, you know the Udo crime family?"

"Yeah…," Temari replied.

The Udo family was a part of Suna's top crime rings and all most all ways had a hand in highly illicit dealings, typically in trafficking. Though, of course, they keep their activities distant enough where it's nearly impossible to trace back to them so the courts can't seem to touch them. If it weren't for her father and what he did she would have had a hard time figuring it out on her own. And she was on hell of an excellent detective in her opinion.

"Well… I took them down."

Temari paused for a moment. "What do you mean you 'took them down'? You didn't just go in there and 'take them down', did you?"

"Of course-"

"Kankuro, if we just barged into every place storing criminals without proof of their wrong doing we could be viewed and twisted into being the villains! Again!"

"I know Temari! But that's just it. I got the evidence!"

"… What do you mean?"

"Well, I caught up with one of their men who was involved in trafficking of some drugs into a warehouse and guess who was there, believe it or not."

"Who?" Temari asked with genuine curiosity.

"Hideki Udo." Kankuro replied with satisfaction.

"No way! Why was he there?" She asked in astonishment.

"Well apparently _Daddy_ didn't know that Hideki wanted a more hands on role in the family business. The fight was awesome! They had three _three_ people with super powers. One was really strong, one had some sort of sonic voice thing going on, and there was this super hot chick that could do all this crazy crap with her body. No joke. This fight was epic. I almost thought about calling Gaara for back up but, since I am the man, I was able to take them all out plus the normal goons and Udo.

Can you believe the stupid kid? On his personal phone he had serious contacts with known criminals and _in his pocket _was a letter from Ken Udo _himself _to one of the drug cartel leaders!"

"What an idiot! Was he wanting to sink his family?"

"It gets better! Once the cops got there and found out for themselves they went to arrest Mr. Udo and I followed them, of course."

"Of course."

"So they go up there and did their typical police man job and took him to jail."

"Kankuro, you do realize that both him and his son is going to be out before you know it. They have some of the best lawyers in Suna for just this reason."

"Oh I know, but at least there's proof that they're the bad guys now, and now they can't even sneeze without the police coming down on them. They might be out soon but I think it will now be easier for us to go after them when we need to."

"You did good Kankuro. Wish I was there."

"You should! Man Temari, you missed one hell of a fight tonight. I haven't seen action like that in years!"

"I'm seeping in jealously," Temari replied sarcastically, but in truth… she really was. "Well, the night's still young. Maybe you'll see more action tonight."

"I hope so. You're really missing out. But I should go; I'm still on the clock. I just wanted to give you the updates on my most resent awesomeness."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Alright. Goodnight Kankuro."

"Night Sis."

Temari closed her phone and tossed it onto the coffee table. Letting out a large sigh she sat back into the cushion of the couch. She was happy for Kankuro for certain but damn it, that should have been her. All she's done since she got here was play her little role of Temari while Kankuro gets to have all the fun at home. It was ridiculous. Gingerly tapping her fingers against the arm of the couch Temari looked out the window, watching day slip into night.

"Screw this." She uttered as she threw herself from the couch and marched to her room.

Pulling open her drawer she rummaged through her clothes until she found what she was looking for and placed the garments neatly spread out on the bed. Looking down she eyed the black armored outfit that she used for her alternate identity. Frustrated, Temari began to pace back and forth in front of her bed.

"_Damn it Temari; this isn't why you're here. You shouldn't even have brought this and you can't jeopardize your family and company just because you have an itch… Maybe if I'm careful… I haven't made that many connections here and I've been here long enough nobody could really trace her arrival with mine… Okay. Decision made. I'm going out. I won't do anything but I'll blow off some steam. Get this out of my system. No big deal. I'm sure no one will even notice if I'm careful..." _

"Okay," she quickly exchanged her current outfit with the tight body armor.

She slipped four hair ties on her wrist and faced a mirror where she quickly tied her hair up in her iconic quadruple ponytails. After she was finished she grabbed her boots and slid them on, also grabbing her mask that she still kept in her suitcase that she kept in her closet. While inside she also grabbed her trench coat that would easily cover most of her outfit. After putting on the coat she slipped her mask into an inside pocket and after checking herself in the mirror she headed out the door.

Now this is what Temari was talking about. The freedom of leaping atop rooftops that was stories above hard unforgiving pavement in a tight black leather outfit with the wind whipping through your hair. She was amazed that she kept herself from this for as long as she had. Looking at Konoha through these eyes and feeling it through this body gave her a whole new perspective: everything seemed crisper and much more alive. It was still not Suna but it was a welcomed change that made her feel more alive than she has felt in the past weeks.

Even though she hadn't found anyone to fight since being out, Temari was still having a good time. In comparison to Suna, Konoha was practically crimeless thanks to their personal army of a multiplying hero that is Naruto. While Suna basically had her and Kankuro with Gaara in the shadows to protect their streets Konoha had about five hundred on constant patrol, and after a while I guess people just got tired of their nefarious plots being thwarted time and time again before they can get a step out of their door.

Stopping on one of the lower buildings Temari decided to do a little reconnaissance on what was going on on the streets beneath her. While doing a quick scan her eyes locked on to a familiar blonde that was currently blocking an entrance to some restaurant called "Chou."

"_And I thought Konoha was bigger than this. This must be the restaurant Ino was talking about." _Temari thought as she decided to listen in to what was happening below and why Ino was trying to keep whomever from leaving.

"No. We haven't even been here thirty minutes. You're not leaving yet!" Ino statted firmly as she rooted herself in place in the doorway. Temari couldn't hear what the other party was saying, because either he or she wasn't speaking up or Ino's voice just carries, but whatever it was just made Ino more angry. "Darn it! You've been spending too much time in that stupid lab. We never have a chance to hang out anymore… That doesn't count…. And neither does that! We're having some quality friend time that you are not going to miss out on so just turn your butt around and go sit back at our table… Stay out of this Chouji!"

"Will you listen, I'll make this up to you next time but I just got a text saying that a portion of text was just deciphered and I'm needed back at the lab to run some more tests," said a man with a annoyed voice as he delicately pushed his way through the petite blonde.

"It can't wait 'till tomorrow?" Ino pouted.

"Sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," he replied as he began to back away."

"Fine! Be that way." Ino retorted loudly as she sharply turned and walked back into the restaurant."

Temari saw the young man let out a frustrated sigh as he turned and began to walk down the sidewalk toward the building where she was perched. It was then that she made the connection. This was the same guy she saw the first day she was in Konoha, standing on the observation deck. It was hard to believe that this guy was friends with Ino. He just didn't look like the type to associate with her; he was too… unkempt and she expected Ino's friends to be a bit more posh looking, even the guys.

Call it a lack of better things to do, or whatever else you want, but she felt like tailing a bit out of curiosity. Why she was curious she didn't know, but Temari was never one to question herself. As he began to walk past the building she was on she walked beside him on the roof, watching him from above. The man turned back and eyed where Ino was once standing and then reached into his pocket and pulled put a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He paused for just a moment to light up and return his pack and lighter to his pocket.

"_Okay Temari, this is getting creepy. You have no reason to be following him. You know where he's going and he's obviously not going to do anything besides smoke while he gets there… Wait a second." _

Temari paused in thought while she looked across the street where now a suspicious redheaded woman that has been walking along at a distance began to cross the street toward the man walking along in his own world. With the way she was walking toward him it was clear that Temari wasn't the only one tailing him tonight.

"Now what are we up to?" Temari muttered as the woman closed in.

She planned it out to where once she reached him he would be passing an alley and once she was finally close enough she very nonchalantly grabbed him by his arm and "forced" him deep into the alley.

"Hey, what in the hell are you doing," he growled as she walked him along before he was finally able to pull free.

"Shut the fuck up." She replied vulgarly. "Make one damn sound. One fucking peep and I will gut you here and now before anyone can fucking get to you. Understand?"

"What do you want? My wallet or something?"

"You stupid piece of trash. Do I look like a fucking petty crook?"

"Than just tell me what you want so we can both get on with our lives."

"_He's taking this all rather calmly," _Temari thought as she pulled back on her calf, stretching.

"You really are stupid. My friends and I know that your little laboratory would pay a nice sum to make sure that you are in all… most of your pieces."

"So it's a ransom you're after? That's unique." He replied sarcastically.

"Shut up! What the fucking hell do you know, huh? Now listen here. We're going to go on a short casual walk and if you do anything _anything _to draw attention you will start loosing parts, got it?"

"Sorry, but I am _not_ going anywhere with you."

Stealthily the man laid his left had over his right and began to move his thumb over the silver watch he was wearing. Quite suddenly a large humanoid appeared behind him with large muscles and a bandage covering his eyes. The way he looked seemed something out of a twisted nightmare and also the way he seemed completely void of emotion as he grabbed the man and twisted his arms around his back, breaking his watch in the process. The man let out a cry of pain as he was forcibly repositioned.

"_Uh oh. Where did this guy come from? I better stop screwing around."_

Temari thought as she decidedly leapt down between the man and the redhead, pushing a light wave of airflow around her and outward before standing to face the redhead. Now, Temari is used to getting multiple responses when she suddenly arrives to a scene. Mostly cries of surprise and fear, some strings of curses, even some foolish sense of cockiness but this was her first encounter of ignorance.

"Who the hell are you?" Both the man and woman exclaimed. The woman seething in anger while the man seemingly plain confused.

"Oh? You've never heard of me? Well not too much surprise. I'm not from around here."

"Than it's not your damn fucking place to interfere so leave before I send you to the fucking coroners!

While the new strange blonde in the very tight leather outfit and strange quadruple hairstyle spoke to his attacker. The man noticed that the grip on the large monstrosity holding on to him begin to loosen. He didn't seem to be responding to what was happening in any way and he thought that to be very odd. The monstrosity's grip was still not loose enough to escape but he could move his arms just a bit more.

"It would be appreciated if you just call off your thing back there and leave before I _really _interfere."

A dark smirk formed on the lips on the redhead as she eyed Temari menacingly. Suddenly, two more humanoid creatures appeared on either side of Temari, flanking her as they rushed her. One was a man with the top portion of his head wrapped in bandages with even more bandages that appeared to hold him like a straitjacket, while the other had long grey hair that hung long over his tilted head, this one carried a giant knotted club as a weapon. Temari pushed a gust of wind underneath her as she did a quick back flip steaming with graceful finesse as she rounded and landed out of her attackers path.

The two attackers rounded without hesitation and once again preceded her while the redheaded woman looked on, not joining the fight. The one in the straitjacket charged at Temari who easily dodged him, while the other circled around and began to try to wrap his arms around to subdue her. Temari let loose a quick gust of wind that sent the two creatures sailing into the brick wall in front and behind her. Monotonously, the two rose again and the one wearing the straight jacket advanced again while the other hung back. He jumped forward, lunging at Temari, and what she thought was her making a simple evasion she soon found that the other had somehow managed to maneuver in her desired path without her noticing.

"_How did he get there?" _Temari hastily thought as she turned to block the club that was hastily coming down at her.

She threw up her arms up in defense and created an air barrier that slowed the club enough that she was able to move aside before it smashed into the ground, leaving a deep impact crater on the pavement. After adjusting herself to once again face the general direction of both of the offensive attackers, including Tayuya, she raised her arms and summoned a strong force of wind that she was sent flying toward them. Both creatures jumped in front of the redhead in a protective stance as the sharp wind wrapped around them in a whirlwind. Deep gashes from the wind formed across their exposed flesh and thick blackish blood began to bubble out of their should be deadly wounds.

"Hey!" Came the deep voice of the victim behind her. She wuickly turned to see him backing quickly away quicly from the large humadoid creature.

Temari rushed over to him and began to roughly push him away from the action and away from the nearby crature.

"How did you get out?" Temari asked. "That thing had you pretty tight."

"I'm flexable, while she was distracted I was able to squez out."

"Ah, flexable, right. What do you mean _'While she was distracted?'_"

"Well, they're tied to her. She's obviously controlling them. While she was busy dodging your attack I was able to get away. I _really_ think we should get out of here. There's too many of them and they all se-"

"I asked you a question, not your opinion." Temari barked as she pushed the glaring man further back, out of harms way. "N,ow watch how it's done." She stated confidently as she once again faced Tayuya whose three goons were now in a protective guard around her. "Think they're going to protect you?" Temari muttered.

Temari reared her arms back and a rush of whipping air surrounded her in a tight bubble. Pressing her arms forward a quick bust of wind spiraled directly toward Tayuya. The three creatures put up a tight protective guard but none were any match for the tornado like spiral that came hurtling toward them. The three creatures faded away quickly as the sharp wind overtook them. Beyond them Tayuya could also be seen caught in the furry of the mini tornado that was summoned by Temari that sent her spiraling into the pavement with the debris of the bricks and shattered glass that was pulled out with the blast. The effects of the burst could be also seen onto the next street where poles where leaning to the sides and more shattered windows and cracking walls.

Shikamaru stood dumbstruck as he watched Temari finish her work and nonchalantly turn toward him with a scary, yet beautiful smile.

"Well, what do you think?" Temari asked, almost cheerfully, as the alley walls continued to crumble behind her.

He wasn't sure how to respond to that question after the destruction that was just caused or with the fact that she very well just might have killed his attacker. This strange vigilante definitely lacked all forms of subtlety and he had to admit was even scarier than his mom… but he supposed he'd have to thank her this time.


	4. Shougi

Lady Tornado

Author's Disclaimer and Notes: Hey ya'll. Nothing much to report other than I'm lazy and as much as I tell myself I'm going to buckle down and write more… I don't. But I digress. Here it is. Hope you like and please comment. (It drives me to update sooner)

Don't own characters obviously.

Temari sat at one of the cafeteria's tables, looking over some statistical files, while Ino, her ever-present attendant was chatting on her phone with one of her close friends. Sakura, she believed by the sound of it. She was feeling a lot less wound up the last few days because of her resent nocturnal activities that she has secretly picked up. Other than the first night where she rescued that one guy, Shikamaru she learned, from Tayuya last week she hadn't had much action. Mostly she just jumped around the rooftops and watched Naruto take out a few small time robbers, but it was still nice to get out.

"Hey!" Ino loudly exclaimed as she shot out of her chair and trotted off quickly.

Temari just gave her a quick glance. It was most likely just a co-worker she just wanted to catch up with. After being here for a while now she began to wonder very seriously if Ino's true job here was to keep tabs on everyone and be apart of everyone's personal business- she didn't seem to serve any other purpose here.

"You have to sit with us. There's someone I want you to meet." Ino said as she returned. "Shikamaru, this is Temari. She's the Sunan representative"

Temari looked up to whomever Ino wanted her to meet and outwardly making no display at all, but mentally doing a double take, as she was now looking face to face with the exact person she rescued. He didn't recognize her, of course, and just gave an uninterested nod in her direction. There was also another woman standing beside him with unkempt blonde hair and thick glasses.

"Temari, I'd like you to meet Shikamaru, he's one of the researchers in the lower levels, and Shiho, who assists down there as well."

"Hello," Shiho politely said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet the two of you. Ino has told me about you. " She said to both of them, though Shiho has never been brought up before.

"Both of you sit, you two never come out of that cave of yours. I almost feel the need to throw a party!"

"We're making a lot of progress with our research and have gotten through most of the rough patches that we faced in the beginning. So we may be able to make more time to come up and have lunch with you if you really want. The project is exceptionally fascinating though. Things never before seen- yada yada yada," Shikamaru said, purposely trailing off into nothing.

"And very secretive. I wish you'd let me into that head of yours sometimes so I could at least settle some curiosity. "

"My _head_ is off limits Ino, stay clear," he replied with a smile on his face.

"Shikamaru," Shiho said beside him as he sat down. "I'm going to get something to eat, do you want me to get you something?" She asked with a blush on her face.

_"Someone has a crush... Or they're dating?" _Temari noted inwardly.

"No, I'm fine. But you can put it on my tab. I'll cover it."

"Oh no! That's not what I meant. You don't have to."

"It's fine, I don't mind."

"T-thank you," she said as she turned and walked to the menu bar.

"How have you been Shikamaru? Are you feeling any better or are you still sore?" Ino asked. Temari could only assume she was talking about the attack.

"Not really. My pride's still little hurt from having been rescued by that crazy woman but other than that, I'm fine."

"Crazy woman?" Temari interjected.

"Oh, that's right. Shikamaru didn't want me telling anybody so I didn't say anything earlier but last week he was pulled into an alley by, uh, Ta-"

"Her name was Tayuya," Shikamaru added.

"Yeah, that's it. Well, anyways, this female superhero popped out of nowhere and totally saved his ass."

"Eloquently put."

"Thank you. Though it never would have happened in the first place if you stayed and ate with the rest of us like I told you." Ino said, pointing a finger at him accusingly. " Though it's interesting that someone other than Naruto did it. He has this place pretty well secured as 'his city'." Ino said using her fingers as parentheses.

"Well, she was obviously not from here, right Shikamaru?" Shiho added as she returned with her tray of food.

"Yeah, she definitely had an accent, not sure from where. I never had an ear for those things. Brutal though. The woman who attacked me is still in the hospital. She's lucky she didn't die when she got blasted into the street."

"What did she look like?" Temari asked.

"Which one?"

"The one who saved you."

"Oh, um… Well she looked around her mid to upper twenties, was about 5'3 to 5'4 and wore tight black body armor, definitely fit. She had tan skin and blonde hair pulled back in quadruple ponytails, two on top and two on bottom-"

"Weird." Inputted Ino.

"It was… interesting. No distinguishing facial marks from what I could see, but most of her face was covered. She also had lighter eyes. Blue or green, I think, but it was dark so I can't say for certain. They were definitely intense, and she was very, _very_, confidant in abilities and really enjoyed what she was doing. After she finished the fight she turned to me and gave me this huge, childlike smile, like what she did was nothing."

"Maybe it wasn't." Temari commented.

"Maybe. She was scary but absolutely breathtaking at the same time…."

Temari smiled.

"So, Temari. You're from Suna, right?" Shiho asked, switching the topic quickly. "I've been there a couple of times a few years back. It's really something. I especially liked the sunrises. My hotel had a great view of the desert and it looked magnificent rising. But I never got used to the temperature spikes. I thought I was going to have a heat stroke during the day and freeze to death at night."

"Being raised there I'm accustomed to it. Most people adjust to the climate they're raised in. We have hotter temperatures in Suna but I remember once me and my brothers came-"

Temari was interrupted by the ringing of Ino's phone that was to the tune of a popular song.

"Sorry, it's my Dad." Ino muttered as she answered her phone and turned away.

"Anyway," Temari continued. "When my brothers and I came here we all were miserable by the humidity. Well, at least me and Kankuro. If Gaara was feeling it he didn't show."

"It must be fun having siblings. Most people in the Fire Country either just have one child or two, tops."

"Wait wait wait, what?" Ino's voice was beginning to bleed over the group. "Is she okay? … That's good… Now? I can't I still have work to do here… But… Daddy… I… Okay, okay, fine. I'll make arrangements. Just give me thirty minutes though, okay? All right, I love you too. Kiss mom for me, bye." After hanging up her cell phone Ino turned to the group and began to stare pleadingly at Shikamaru.

"What happened and what do you want," he deadpanned.

"Shikamaru-"

"I'm busy," he sighed.

"Please just hear me out." She pouted. "I really need your help."

"Fine, what is it?"

"My mom was filling a big wedding order that's due tomorrow and she cut her hand open on some shears. It's pretty deep so dad is taking her in to get stitches. But mom is already behind and she needs me to go in and finish for her."

"So where do I fit into all this?"

"Well, someone needs to be here for Ms. Sabaku." She stated matter of fact.

"I'm busy. I can't do both your job and mine. And hasn't she been here a while. Surely she can make her way through on her own for one day."

"Yes, Ino. I'll be fine." Temari added though inwardly she was quite annoyed.

"It's fine in the unrestricted areas but in order for her to get the Suna project she needs to pass through restricted areas that I'm supposed to escort her through. You both know this. Please Shikamaru, just this one time?"

Shikamaru let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Fine. Today's halfway through anyway.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Ino repeated as she stood up from the table. "I promise I'll make this up to you." She circled around and gave him a tight hug around his neck.

"Yeah sure. Gah, this is so troublesome."

"Bye guys. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Um… Shikamaru. I thought we were going to collaborate and cross reference phonic patterns with some more antediluvian samples we acquired."

"It's fine. We can work on it tomorrow. No harm done."

"Oh… Well do you want me to stay with you two then?"

"No, it's fine. You can go back to work without me. I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay then."

The next thirty odd minutes Temari had the pleasure of sitting awkwardly with two strangers as they discussed some pretty technical topics that went even over her own head at times. It was mostly the Shiho girl who did most of the talking. She didn't look the type to be the kind of talker she was but she seemed quite at ease as she chatted endlessly to Shikamaru who only responded periodically to progress the conversation when she prodded a response. Eventually Shikamaru turned to Temari.

"Just let me know when you're ready to go."

"Hmmm? Oh, let me just reorganize these papers and we can head into the labs to check in for my report."

"Okay, Shiho, do you mind letting everyone know where I'm at when you go down."

"Yeah, no problem."

"I'll have my phone if you need anything."

"Okie Dokie. I guess I should be heading back down then. See you later." Shiho said as she rose from her seat, took her tray and began to walk off."

"Bye."

"You two are awfully friendly." Temari commented.

"We've been working with each other for a while now. You tend to either bond tightly with your team or quietly spite each other until everything destructs."

"I see." Temari commented as she began filling her brief case with files. "Well, I'm ready to go when you are."

"Okay," Shikamaru said as he rose from his seat. After a few good pops in his back caused by a stretch.

The two began to make their way toward the elevator that lead to the lower levels where all the high level projects were conducted.

"Level nineteen, right?" Shikamaru asked casually as he swiped his card and entered an access pin to activate the elevator.

"Yeah, did Ino tell you?" Temari wasn't too keen on the idea of Ino chatting specifics with her friends about her country's project- even if he was an employee.

Shikamaru must have caught the suspicion in her voice as he quickly defended his friend. "Of course not. Ino may not seem like it but she is very professional about her duties here. I just know a lot about what happens around here. If it makes you feel better I don't know any specifics. Only the floor and that it weapon testing project from Suna."

"Hmmm."

"You're no very trusting, are you?"

"I can't afford to be. Not with my life."

Shikamaru sighed, "Whatever. Doesn't affect me any."

"You're right, it doesn't." She snapped.

"Okay, I wasn't prying. Geez, why do women always have to be so troublesome?"

"Excuse me?" Temari asked, dejectedly.

"Just let it drop." Shikamaru asked, almost pleadingly.

"No. Who the hell do you think you are? You don't know me and I don't need a presumptuous, arrogant, sexist lab aid to bulk me together with false stereotypical personifications."

"Wow, says the person who is haphazardly throwing personal insults toward someone she just met after griping about, so called, presumptuous comments. Typical woman."

Temari let out an annoyed growl as the elevator doors finally slid open. Storming out she quickly slid her card key through the slot and pressed her hand against the metal plate. Shikamaru followed shortly behind.

After entering the lab Temari caught the head researcher in her eyes and quickly made a beeline toward him.

"Ah Ms. Sabaku. Good to see you."

"Dr. Kite." Temari greeted.

"Let me get my clipboard and I'll give you an update and my progress. Wait here for me please." Dr. Kite rounded Temari and began to make his way to his office when he spotted Shikamaru standing near the entrance of the lab, looking annoyed. "Dr. Shikamaru," he said, oddly, a bit loudly, "What a pleasure to see you. Can I help you with anything?"

Behind her Temari could her a few muttered curses and turned to see some of the other scientists quickly cleaning their stations or looking busy.

"Don't worry. I'm just here doing a favor for Ino. Trust me, I _will not _be here tomorrow. "

"Oh, well you're welcome anytime of course."

"No," Temari interjected. "He's not."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Uh… I'm just going to go get that clipboard. Excuse me."

After a few hours of conversing with Dr. Kite, looking over the project and statistics Temari gathered enough information to report back to Gaara. Everything was looked to be going smoothly and all tests seem to going as initially projected. Though there will still be more thorough tests to be run before deemed safe to use on the field. After their goodbyes Temari headed out to the main lab area and found Shikamaru idly sitting at a vacant desk. Quite the contrast from Ino whom while waiting was either on her phone or distracting the lab techs with leisurely chatter.

"Ready to head out?" Shikamaru asked as she neared.

"I think everything's in order," Temari replied as she adjusted the strap of her file bag.

"'Kay," said Shikamaru as he stood and stretched. "Are you needing to go anywhere else or are you done for the day?"

"I can transpose these files when I get to my room. There's really no need to stay here anymore."

"Then I'll lead you out." He turned to the other lab techs who where focusing on their projects. "Have a good night."

A few nodded their heads in his direction while a smaller amount wished Dr. Shikamaru a goodnight. While walking down the hallway back to the elevator Temari turned to ask a question.

"Why does everyone here call you Dr. Shikamaru? Most scientists go by their last names."

"My father also works here. It's easier to differentiate between him and me if they call me by my first name and him by the surname."

"Ah, I understand since I come from a family business. I don't have to worry about it so much but sometimes people have to be more specific when referring to my brothers."

"Mmmhmm," he replied dejectedly.

"Are you avoiding a conversation now?" Temari asked annoyed. "What in the world are you moping about?"

"Don't worry about it."

"No~ope. Tell me."

"What do you care?"

"Because I know it's about me. So I want to know."

"You pegged me as the type of woman who didn't care what other people thought of her." He stated.

Temari faltered momentarily but quickly jumped back. "So it is about me… and I'm not that type of woman, but I'm curious. So tell me."

"So demanding. Fine," he said as they were now heading up in the elevator. "I just have to admit that I'm a little disappointed," he admitted.

"Disappointed? At me?" _'What the hell does that mean?' _She thought in a huff.

"Well, Ino told me a lot about you and you sounded pretty interesting. You're intelligent, I'll give you that, but you have a serious attitude problem."

"I'm not here to make friends," she stated bluntly. "I'm here strictly as a temporary liaison for Suna and am here to get the job done."

"A job, I'm sure you do quite well but you're very unapproachable."

"I'm not here to-" She was about to repeat but was interrupted.

"'_Not here to make friends'_," he repeated. "Got it. You've definitely made that clear."

The two were silent as they made it to the main entry level. It had heavier traffic than normal due to most everyone leaving for the evening.

"Don't misunderstand, I'm not some heartless bitch. I just see what needs to be done and I do it, I can make time for a personal life afterwards."

"And do you?" He asked, as he turned and looked at her.

Temari couldn't help but noticed that aside from her brothers she had next to zero social interactions that weren't office related. "What business is it of yours?"

Shikamaru gave her a cocky half grin that made her heart flutter and heat rise to her cheeks in anger.

"I have a personal life and I can be quite friendly when I want to. Hell, I'm the nice one in the family."

"I'd hate to meet your brothers," he commented.

"They'd hate to meet you," she countered.

"How about this. You play me in a game of shougi and if I lose I'll get Ino to ease up on her 'friendship' offers-"

"I'm already game. And if I lose?"

"And if you lose. You have to join me for dinner at my friend's restaurant tonight."

Temari glared at him for a long moment, contemplating the wages of this potential bet. She wasn't sure where he was coming from. Was he just angling for a date? She was an excellent shougi player but if that was the game he choose than surely he was as well… What the hell, she decided to bite.

She gave him a cocky grin of her own. "Just to let you know, in high school, I was the regional shougi champ for three years in a row."

"I read a rule book on it once when I was twelve."

Temari couldn't help but let put a small chuckle. "This should be easy then…"

_Six games later_

"Fucking hell," Temari emoted as she starred frustratingly at the shougi board in front of her. '_Four moves. How the hell did he beat me in four fucking moves?' _"One more."

"Mmm, no." Shikamaru stated as he leaned back in the break room chair, lethargically.

"Just one more."

"The last five games were _'Just one more'. _It's getting late and I'm hungry, let's go."

Temari sighed in defeat as she rose from her chair and grabbed her bag. "Fine, you win. Let's just get this over with."

"You won one game, you should have ran with it while you could."

"You _let _me win. You deny it but I know you did. I don't take things if I don't earn them."

"Very noble."

"Are you coming?" She said impatiently.

"Yep," he said as he rose from his chair, stretching when up.

"You stand like an old man, hurry up."

"So impatient."

After a hostile taxi ride to the restaurant, Chou, the two exited the vehicle and walked toward the entrance. Temari instantly noticed the hours and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, how sad. Looks like they just closed." She wasn't going to mention the fact that she tried as many games as she could so that this was a severe possibility.

Shikamaru gave her a coy smile as he knocked on the door. Almost instantly a face appeared, pulling back the doors curtain and the door quickly opened after. A large man wearing a dirty culinary outfit with plumb cheery cheeks then greeted them and ushered them through.

"Shikamaru, took you long enough to get here."

"Sorry Chouji, someone," he said tilting his head toward Temari, "was insistent on multiple rematches."

Temari turned away, huffing.

"All futile obviously." He waved a hand toward Temari. "Chouji, this is Temari. Temari, this is my oldest and bestfriend, Chouji. His family owns this restaurant."

"Hello," Temari said. Chouji returned the sentiment.

The three walked to a table toward a table near the kitchen that was already set for three. Shikamaru pulled the chair back, obviously, for her. She took the chair next to it. He just shrugged and sat in the chair previously offered while Chouji snickered.

"You know Shikamaru. What you did wasn't that fair. I've only heard of your dad every beating you."

"It wasn't like I was playing some novice. The woman-"

"Don't call me 'the woman'", Temari interrupted.

"-Was actually pretty good. I actually had to stop and think at one point in time."

"Impressive. Ino told us you were intelligent," Chouji said as he handed a menu to Temari.

"How often does Ino talk about me?" She asked as she began to eye the menu, apparently he already knew what Shikamaru wanted.

"Don't worry, Ino talks about everyone. If you have Ino there's no need for social networking. She does all the work for you," Shikamaru offered.

"She said you were hardworking and determined- very businesslike."

"True enough. Could I have the wild kenchin soup please?"

Chouji nodded and took the menu. "I'll get everything started."

"Your friend seems nice," Temari commented.

"He's a good guy. There's not enough people like him in this world."

The two were silent for a few minutes until Temari asked a question she mulling over since their game earlier. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why all this," she motioned around her. "What's your angle? Are trying to get something?"

Shikamaru starred at her at her through his typical half lidded eyes. "You have a very rough voice," he stated, dodging the questions.

"What? What's wrong with my voice?"

"Nothing, you just have a very rough way of speaking. We have a very soft-spoken language than others. You do realize it always sounds like you're yelling, don't you?"

"You're the first to complain."

"Nobody likes to typically make negative comments unless they're familiar with the person."

"And who says you're familiar with me?"

"I'm not typical. I call it how I see it." Shikamaru cupped his chin in his thumb and pointer finger in thought. "You know, that woman who rescued me a while back also sounded rough, like you. I wonder if she is from the Wind Country, as well."

'_Shit', _Temari inwardly thought as she thought quickly. She couldn't let there be any ties to her and Lady Tornado. "Possibly, we are a large country. There's certain to be some people who wants to make a name for themselves with powers."

"I suppose," he said as he rested his arms on the back of the chair.

"You should just be thankful that someone was there to save your sorry ass."

"I would have been fine. They wouldn't have hurt me too much. Plus Naruto's pretty quick at stopping pretty much everything around here. People are lucky if they can get away with petty burglary."

"You put a lot of faith in Naruto, don't you?"

"He's always managed to pull through. He's an idiot but he does his job well and has a way to make the impossible- possible."

"Have you every ran into him before? You talk about him like it's casual."

"That's putting it lightly," he said in a half smile.

"What do you mean?"

Shikamaru held out his hand and showed Temari the watch he was wearing.

"And I'm seeing?"

He pressed two buttons in sequence and a light flashed on the watch face. Turning to the kitchen he yelled at Chouji who could be heard preparing their meals. "Couji, Naruto will be here soon."

"Okay!"

"Wait- wait. You have a superhero and speed dial? Why?"

"Because he's a freak of nature that attracts trouble like me to ramen," came a voice behind them. Temari turned to see Naruto walk through the door and advance towards them. "Sweet, social visit," he said as he stole Couji's seat. "And hello," he said in a deep voice. "Uzumaki Naruto, hero to Konoha."

"Temari Subaku- ah- Subaku Temari."

"Foreigner, nice," he turned to Shikamaru. "How'd you score a date with this hotty?"

"This isn't a date," Temari quickly corrected.

"I helped her out today at work for Ino," Shikamaru added.

"Why would I ever date-" Temari began but dropped it. Shikamaru shot her a look.

"Ri~ight," Naruto added in a singsong voice.

"Now, is this the original you or one of your copies?" Temari asked with a smile, changing the subject.

"I always use my real self for friends. Wait," he thought to himself for a moment. "Yeah, it's me."

"So, how are you two on such friendly levels?"

"We went school together." Naruto said.

"He was a loudmouth idiot."

"You were a smart mouth loser."

"Always skipping class and pulling pranks on the teachers."

"Slept though school and refused to do any work."

"We both were bottom of the class."

"You were at the bottom of the class?" Temari asked Shikamaru, surprise evident in her voice.

"Second to last," he corrected with a smile.

"Yeah, until the forced you to take an IQ test followed by a review by some snooty people, then he took placement tests, and after that he got skipped up a few grades. Hadn't seen him for years after that."

"You were skipped ahead? How far?"

"Just three years. They said I could go farther if I wanted but my mom and dad decided that three years was already pushing it."

"That's still pretty substantial. What year did you graduate?"

"2002."

"Me too! Wait… how old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

'_That's three years younger than me…'_ She thought. "Huh."

"We actually really started hanging out a few years back," Naruto started. "He was crossing one of those over the road, crosswalk things when one of the supporting beams broke. The bridge didn't collapse right away but it was about too. I didn't know what to do. I'm pretty strong but I couldn't lift that bridge and even if I could it would just crumble above me. If Shikamaru weren't there he wouldn't have given me the directions to give the walkway what little support I could and coordinate the best way to evacuate everyone before the bridge finally did collapse.

After everything died down we talked for a bit and caught up. Turns out, Shikamaru is a beacon for bad things. I wasn't quite as advanced as I am now and could only produce about twenty or so copies at once so I was too busy to notice at first how often he was in these situations. When I became more advanced I found him in random muggings, stuck in violent crossfire and freak accidents. He then added me to his panic contact on his watch so whenever-"

"You had that thing before Naruto," Temari interrupted.

"Yeah, it contacts the security we have at Nara Labs for emergencies."

"They must really value the safety of their employees."

Naruto shot her a peculiar look. "Well, Shikamaru, yeah. He's-"

"Nara Labs really does care about all of their employees. It's not unusual for them to make arrangements to accommodate reasonable needs. All this pretty much is, is a beeper."

"Uh… yeah. Well anyways. We've all been hanging out since."

They all turned to Chouji who was exiting the kitchen with a couple of trays covered with steaming plates. Two other Narutos puffed into existence and relieved Chouji of the trays.

"Let me grab those for you," one of them said.

"Thanks," replied Chouji as he pulled over a chair and joined the group.

Naruto made quick work of getting everyone's order to them and once everything was situated the two extras vanished in a puff of smoke as quickly as they came in.

"Ramen, the meal of champions," exclaimed Naruto as he lifted his bowl and began to eat. After a large slurp he gave Chouji a satisfied smile. "Excellent."

"It is very good. I'm impressed. Thank you," added Temari.

"My pleasure," humbly replied Chouji.

Temari turned toward Shikamaru, whom was eating quietly at his grilled mackerel, and have him a cross look. "Aren't you going to say something?"

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Thanks Chouji."

Chouji laughed deeply, "don't worry about it."

The rest of the night went by rather smoothly. Naruto boasted about his prowess and his latest feats, while Chouji and Shikamaru mostly ignored him and either held their own quiet conversation or commenting on Naruto's boasts, typically in a poor light. Even after everyone was done they sat around and conversed hours later. Luckily for Chouji, Naruto volunteered a handful of clones to kitchen duty. Eventually everyone decided it was time to head out and both Chouji and Naruto went their separate ways.

After much bickering outside the restaurant Shikamaru finally broke Temari into letting him escort her to her hotel. It wasn't a bad walk the few blocks over to where her hotel was located and she had to admit, as annoying and rage inducing he was that she truly did enjoy his company and hadn't had this much fun with a person in a long time. He seemed to put so little effort into everything he does but she still found her laughing over a simple comment he made as they made their way down her hotel hallway. They stopped in front of her door in time for her to compose herself.

"Well, goodnight. I surprisingly didn't have too horrible of a time," she said as she searched her bag for her key card.

"You proved not to be too bad yourself," he admitted.

"Told you," she said as she located her key and unlocked her door. She turned to look at him. "Guess I'll see you sometime?"

"Mmmm, maybe," he said with a smile and turned to walk away. "Goodnight Temari."

_That morning_

Temari made her way pass the daily security routine as she entered the Nara facility and to the place where she typically met Ino for her daily duties. After nearly ten minutes of waiting for her tardy party Temari pulled out her phone and dialed the other blonde's number which, annoyingly, went to voicemail.

"Temari," came a voice behind her. She turned to see Shikamaru walking toward her.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here," she questioned as she pocketed her phone.

"I talked to Ino and her mother's hand is still pretty sore so she's going to be helping out there instead for a little while. After much arm pulling I agreed to stay as her fill in."

"Oh really?" She asked, mocking suspicious ion. "And your bosses are okay with you slacking on your other 'top secret' project?"

He shrugged. "As long as I get my work done it doesn't matter."

"Well," she stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "So far you're doing a horrible job as my escort. Making me wait this long."

"Already nitpicking? I can already tell this is going to be troublesome."


	5. Under Revision

Chapter 5 Under Revision

I really wasn't happy with how it turned out and was just desperate to post something to get out of my writer's funk. Due to a couple of well appreciated critiques, that I fully agreed with, I've made the decision to remove the chapter to revise it to better fit the characters and where I want to go with the story.

I've already got a good section of chapter six done and so far it's not as difficult for me writing that chapter as it was for the current one. So hopefully it will be out with expedience.

I apologize for the holdup but I plan to have it back out with the changes by Friday 07/12/13, if not sooner.


End file.
